Cuento De Hadas Aburrido
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: La princesa Lucy ha sido encerrada en una torre muy, muy, muy alta y 4 feos, mamarachos, pobres sujetos la trataran de rescatar, para saber como acabara este cuento ven entra y lee. me uno al movimiento de LokiXLucy


Hola a toda la gente que me sigue leyendo, ahora me voy a poner a escribir de una pareja que he leído y analizado y por fin voy a escribir. LOKIxLUCY

Disclaimer: Esta historia es completamente ficticia todos los nombres y personajes que aparecen a continuación son propiedad de HIRO MASHIMA

Cuento Aburrido De Hadas

Habia una vez en un reino muy, muy, muy lejano una princesa de nombre Lucy, que al cumplir sus 18 años, su padre el rey Heartphilia la mando a encerrar a una torre muy, muy, muy alta y con 3 cuidadoras que la protegiesen y también que le negaran la libertad. Y todo esto era para que un apuesto y millonario príncipe viniese y rescatase a la princesa Lucy, así para casarse y compartir la fortuna de los dos claro que el rey iba a recibir, la mayoría del dinero (porque es avaro).

Paso el tiempo al igual que pasaron cientos de príncipes apuestos, millonarios y bien parecidos. Pero ninguno pudo rescatar a la princesa ya que como ya dije en el anterior párrafo, las 3 cuidadoras no dejaban que ninguno pasara; pero cierto dia se presentaron 4 feos, pobres, mamarrachos y raros tipos que según ellos iban a rescatar a la princesa. Uno de ellos era un tipo grande de pelo blanco que siempre estaba demostrando su hombría, otro un chico de cabellos azabaches, cuerpo bien formado pero con una mala costumbre de quitarse la ropa, ya que antes trabajaba como un Striper profesional, otro era un chico de cabellos rosa, con mucha, pero mucha hiperactividad, pero igual era hiperactivo, igual era de despistado y por ultimo había uno de cabellos naranja, que hacia de doble de Ichigo( si el mismo de Bleach ) por eso era tan guapo y muchas fans de Ichigo lo perseguían porque pensaban que era el.

Los 4 al llegar a los pies de la torre vieron que esta era muy alta y solo había una gran puerta que le dejaba entrar, el primero en entrar fue el gran hombre de cabellos blancos, que dijo que los hombres iban primero y el fue. Abrió la gran puerta y subió unos escalones para pasar por una sala donde le esperaba una mujer, de cabellos de serpiente ( no, no es medusa ).

-Medusa, no te vere a los ojos. Dijo el hombre tapándose los ojos.

-A que no?, pues ya veras. Dijo la de cabellos de serpiente.-mira un concurso de lucha libre.

-Que? a donde?. Dijo el de cabellos blancos viendo hacia todos lados.

-Estupido. Dijo la mujer que con una mirada petrifico al hombre.

-Jajaja, nadie se resiste a Evergreen. Dijo la mujer

Entonces fuera de la torre, ya habia pasado mucho rato, entonces uno el de cabellos azabache decidió entrar, luego de que le ganara, al chico de cabellos rosa en una pelea. Al entrar subió una escaleras llego a la sala donde estaba Evergreen y vio la estatua.

-Elfman, que te paso?. Dijo el chico viendo la estatua

-Yo fui quien le hizo eso. Dijo Evergreen

-Ah! Si? Pues mira esto!. Dijo el chico que de repente se estaba quitando la ropa y en el fondo se escuchaba una música sensual.

Evergreen al ver eso se desmayo, no porque le haya hecho una gran impresión, si no que se desmayo del espantoso baile que estaba haciendo el chico.

-Jaja, las mujeres no se resisten a mi baile. Dijo el chico que rápidamente se fue por las demás escaleras, y abrió otra puerta que conducía a una habitación, ahí dentro, solo se encontraba una chica de pelo azul, que al ver al chico que acababa de entrar lo primero que hizo fue pegársele encima.

-Juvia, no se lo puede creer, Gray-sama el gran desnudista esta aquí. Dijo la chica que estaba arriba de Gray.

-Que? mis poderes de Stripper no funcionan?. Dijo muy sorprendido

-No lo que pasa es que a Juvia le gusta tu show y ha soñado muchas veces contigo y ahora te tiene en persona y no te soltara. Dijo Juvia

-Nooooooo una admiradora, mejor me largo. Dijo Gray que salió corriendo a toda mecha fuera de la torre.

-Espera, Gray-sama yo te sigo. Dijo la chica que lo iba siguiendo

Gray salió a toda velocidad, fuera de la torre, entonces ya era turno de que otro chico entrara y ese chico era el peli rosado que entro a la torre subió unas escaleras, paso por el salón donde se encuentra Evergreen desmayada y Elfman, petrificado, luego subió mas escaleras y entro en el cuarto de Juvia, donde esta no estaba ya que fue a perseguir a Gray, subió mas y entro en otro cuarto pero en este estaba una chica de pelo blanco.

-Li-Lisanna? Tu? Que haces aquí?. Decía el chico impresionado

-No te lo dije Natsu? Yo estoy aquí porque me contrataron para no dejar que ningún príncipe viniese aquí. Dijo la chica

-Ah! Si? Que bien me alegra verte de nuevo sabes pensé que no te iba a ver mas. Dijo el chico

-Pues ya ves que estoy bien a ver te quedas a tomar el te? Pregunto la chica

-Si claro contigo lo que sea. Dijo Natsu

Mientras tanto afuera de la torre el ultimo de los chicos cansado de esperar, entro en la torre, subió las escaleras, entro en donde estaba Evergreen desmayada y Elfman aun petrificado, luego siguió subiendo escaleras, entro en el cuarto de Juvia, esta no estaba ya que salió a perseguir, a Gray, luego subió aun mas escaleras y llego a donde estaban Natsu y Lisanna tomando te, para luego pasar y subir aun mas escaleras (vaya cuantas escaleras tiene esta torre) y entro por fin en donde estaba la princesa Lucy.

-Princesa, he venido aquí para salvarte. Dijo el chico de pelo naranja

-Pues ya era hora no?. Dijo la rubia

-Bueno, ahora te voy a dar un besito si?.

-Que? estas loco? Apenas te veo y ahora me vas a besar?. Dijo La princesa Lucy que le dio una bofetada al chico

-Bueno pero eso es lo que se debe a hacer a la princesa cuando la rescatan no?. Dijo el chico de nombre Loki

-Si pero, hello? Despierta esta es la vida real, no un cuento y no te pienso besar. Dijo Lucy cruzando los brazos

-Ok y si te llevo a una cita y luego te compro cositas bonitas, cenamos bien y después te dejo en tu castillo?, que dices?. Pregunto el peli naranja

-Bueno, puede y que si. Dijo la rubia aceptando.

Y los dos se fueron a su cita y todos vivieron muy, muy, muy normales el resto de su vida.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Bueno ya se que no dio ni risa el fic pero, al menos intente, si no te gusto el fic pues simplemente me lo dejas en un review o mejor ni me tomas en cuenta y sales.

Bien ya me despido, nos leemos en otra historia.


End file.
